heartbeat_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Fishing
Fishing is a Partner Skill exclusive to Eve Staccato. It can be activated by pressing the "W" key near a body of water. There are three available fish per area (with repeats), and these fish can be sold to shops, or given to Fang Dantalion for rare tokens. Once you turn a fish in to Fang, it's information and spawn locations will appear in the Sand Bar's museum. An additional sidequest is unlocked once you turn in every species of fish to Fang. How to fish If you're next to and facing a body of water, press the "W" key to cast the fishing line. A speech bubble with an ellipses will appear above Eve's head. This indicates that nothing has bitten the line yet, so be sure not to press any buttons. When a question mark replaces the ellipses in the speech bubble, press the W key to reel the fish in. If an exclamation point replaces the question mark, this indicates that you were successful in hooking a fish on the line. If the speech bubble fades with a splashing noise in the background, this indicates that the fish was able to get away. To avoid this, make sure to begin reeling immediately when the question mark appears. Once a fish is hooked, the next phase of fishing begins. Two bars will appear on-screen. The top bar represents the distance between you and the fish (reeling progress). The bottom bar represents the amount of time left until the fish gets free and swims away. As the arrow marks start appearing in the speech bubble, press the same direction on your keyboard repeatedly to increase the progress bar. If you press a different arrow key than the one shown, the progress bar will take damage and decrease. Besides arrow keys, an ellipses might appear during the reeling process. When this happens, be sure to stop pressing any buttons to fill the progress bar. Avoid pressing any keys during this, as doing so will decrease the progress bar. The timer also temporarily stops when an ellipses appears, so there's no need to worry about losing time. Once the progress bar completely fills up, that means you've successfully caught your fish! Bask in the glory of the fight, as well as the cute one-liners that appear with every fish you catch! You can begin fishing with the beginner's tackle once you receive a fishing rod from June. As you progress through the story, you'll get more advanced tackles that will help you catch rare fish easier. Fang's Sidequest This sidequest is introduced early on in the story, but can only be completed during the post-game. Fang requests Eve's assistance in collecting fish; offering "Old-world Mog Currency" (rare tokens) in exchange. It's later explained that Fang sells the collected fish to the Sand Bar Museum at unreasonably high prices, while Eve is left with only a couple rare tokens for her hard work. For every 5 fish that Eve gives Fang, she'll offer several rare tokens in return. After 15 fish are turned in, Fang gives Eve her DNA fragment as well. Once all 39 Solum fish have been turned in, the Sand Bar Museum will quickly contact Eve, and request her help with capturing an extremely rare fish; bringing the collection to 40 fish in total. List of available fish There are three tiers of difficulty for each area: common, uncommon, and rare. You're able to differentiate a Rare fish not only from the harder chance to catch the fish, but also the icon in the items menu being a gold fish. Below is the list of all such fish, categorized by location and rarity. Category:Gameplay